The present invention relates to an exercise system and method for training animals to increase their running speed. More particularly, it relates to an exercise system and method wherein a restraining force is applied to a running animal to condition the animal to be able to run at higher speeds when the force is removed.
As used herein, the term "animal" refers to any animal amenable to training to increase running speed and includes, without limitation, horses, dogs and humans.
When an animal's body is repeatedly subjected to a strenuous physical activity which may tax both the musculatory and cardiovascular system, the body adapts and becomes conditioned to the repeated activity so that it can more efficiently perform the activity. For example, sprinters develop great leg strength and muscle mass because they must accelerate their whole body to high speeds quickly. Conversely, a marathon runner develops legs with leaner muscles because it is not energy efficient for a marathoner to carry a sprinter's physique for long distances.
In order to condition an animal to perform at a level beyond its current capability, the animal may engage in strenuous activity that exceeds its current level of conditioning. For example, a marathoner who wishes to improve his time may run longer distances in training than actually run in competition. The body will cardiovascularly adapt to accommodate the runner for a longer distance. The runner may then run a shorter distance faster than before the body underwent the cardiovascular adaptation.
This conditioning method, however, is not adaptable to animals who sprint at full speed, such as race horses, greyhounds and humans who race short distances. Obviously, animals that are being trained to run faster cannot condition their bodies by running faster than their current capability.
Weight training may be used by a sprinter to increase leg strength, but weight training has been shown to have a counterproductive affect. Leg exercises using free weight machines must be performed slowly due to the inertia of the weights. The increased strength which can come from increased muscle mass is not thereby optimized for speed motions. That is, the increased strength does not come with an equal increase in speed.
Further, the exercise movements performed while weight training cannot mimic the complex motion of the sprinter's body while actually sprinting. The sprinter's optimum muscular mechanical balance for speed can easily be disrupted after muscle tissues become stronger due to adaptation to the slow speed weight training. This disruptive effect requires a sprinter to continually train by sprinting in order to maintain their speed and muscular balance. Obviously, a closely monitored training program is required in order to maintain the balance of strength and speed. Further, not all animals are amenable to weight training, such as horses, dogs and some humans.
Techniques other than weight training are known that may increase a human's running speed. For example, the runner may be pulled by a car or winch. Such systems may not allow the runner to have a natural running motion because the runner's hands are restrained by holding the pulling device. Such systems are also inherently unsafe because the runner may fall and be dragged and are not adaptable to horses and dogs. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,324, issued Sept. 4, 1984, to Dolan and U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,677, issued June 15, 1982, to Tata.)
It is also known that a runner's body may be restrained while running. Such systems, however, may also restrict the runner's natural running motion and may be operationally limited by the length of the restraint. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,794, issued July 9, 1985, to Dunn and U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,269, issued July 7, 1970, to Howlett, et al.)
It is further known to use a device which sequentially pulls and restrains a human runner in different portions of the run. As with the separate pulling and restraining devices, the length of the run is fixed by the length of the pulling and/or restraining cables. (See, for example, Russian Patent No. 766,608 dated Sept. 30, 1980.)
These devices have a further significant disadvantage. Each of the pulling or restraining devices provides a force which tends to bring the runner back to the center line of the track on which he is running. That is, the runner cannot use the full width of the track without encountering a force tending to bring him back to the center of the track. This force is perpendicular to the runner's direction of motion and may disrupt the normal running motion of a sprinting animal. Moreover, the force may actually train horses and dogs to stay in the center of the track, countering their training and/or instincts to run on the inside of a turn.
Other devices are known that provide less intense exercise. In the horse training art, for example, it is known to use a railing mounted device to pull a horse around on an exercise track. Such devices, however, are not designed for speed training and do not condition the animal to perform at a level beyond that for which he is currently conditioned. They are merely replacements for a trainer or groom who would normally be used to exercise the animal. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,222, issued Oct. 28, 1986, to Sundberg, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,630, issued Nov. 11, 1980, to Orlowski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,966, issued Feb. 13, 1979, to Hesnault and U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,866, issued June 29, 1976, to Lorentz, et al.)
Other devices are known which restrict an animal to a particular location. Such devices are also not designed for speed training and include a restraining force that tends to pull the animal toward the center line of the exercise area. (See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,399 issued Aug. 31, 1965 to Banks.)
The exercise system and method of the present invention resolves many of the problems of the prior art and may be safely used by a variety of animals. The system generally includes two railings defining an exercise track therebetween. Each railing slidably carries a restraining device for jointly providing a net restraining force to an animal running on the exercise track. A harness is carried by the animal and is attached to the restraining devices to convey the net restraining force to the animal.
An animal using the present invention is conditioned to run at or near its full speed while being restrained by the restraining force. That is, the animal is sprinting while exceeding its current level of conditioning. When the restraint is removed, the animal's performance is thereby improved.
Each of the rail carried restraining devices may be adjusted to eliminate, or at least substantially reduce, the net of forces perpendicular to the center line of the track and thereby maintain the net restraining force generally parallel to the center line. The net restraining force also may be constant or varied by a trainer to fit a particular training program.
Various techniques may be used to provide the restraining force, including suitable braking devices using aerodynamic drag, friction, magnetic resistance and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the novel sprint training exercise system for an animal which obviates the problem of the prior art and is safe to use by a variety of running animals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel sprint training exercise system for an animal with a net restraining force that is parallel to the center line of the track the animal is using.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel sprint training exercise system for an animal with an endless running track.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel sprint training exercise system for an animal with a net restraining force provided by braking devices movably carried by railings defining the animal's running track.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel sprint training exercise system for an animal with an aerodynamic braking device.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method for increasing the running speed of the animal that restrains the animal with a moveable restraining device.
These and many other objects and advantages will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.